Poisonous Orchid
by mistyfur
Summary: “You’re not the only one that has a lot invested in this,” she retorted icily. “I’ve waited years for this opportunity. Nothing and no one is going to stand in my way. Not even you.” AU


* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just playing with them ;)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was a hidden room filled with the most expensive surveillance equipment that money could buy, over twenty monitors and computers, all set to monitor for one phrase. Data feed, saved and reassembled to his exacting demands, data that he would later erase or corrupt, all in the name of maintaining the twisted purity of his vision.

As he paced, he glanced impatiently at his silver and gold Rolex watch. _Where was she? _With each second that passed, his anger grew and started to smolder. His dark eyes seething and promising retribution for this latest insult to his orders.

She was an uncontrollable element to his plan, constantly refusing to bend to his will and orders but she had been the perfect addition to his group. Full of anger and resentment, proud but willing to do anything to gain her objective. It had taken little to convince her to the new destiny that awaited them, a destiny that would be achieved with her skills. She was the irresistible lure needed to draw the prize until he was entangled within their web of deceit.

After almost eight years of waiting patiently victory was just over the horizon. All the players were in place and all he needed to do was order the first move.

The sound of a knuckles rapping against the closed door jarred him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

A slim figure sauntered in, dressed in a breezy chiffon burgundy summer dress. It flowed down her body until mid-calf and had a small slit along one side. The top of the dress was gathered together to create pleats and draw attention to the generous curves underneath the gauzy fabric before flowing outward into an A-line. With each step she took, a tantalizing glimpse of lightly tanned legs teased from under skirt, drawing anyone's eyes to the finely honed flesh.

Her rich chocolate brown hair curled and framed her heart shaped face. Drawing attention to her bee stung plump, rosy lips. An aura of innocence surrounded her, her brown eyes sparkled with newfound excitement and a rosy flush spread becomingly across her delicate cheeks. She was a delightful vision that would beguile even the most cynical of men.

He stared at her, unimpressed with her act. She knew how to play the game better than most, her innocent façade a trap to anyone foolish enough to fall for it. It was a game that he had helped her to perfect over their years together, after spending so many hours with her, he was impervious to her lethal charms.

"You're late," he snapped, glaring at her. "You were due to report in at 03:00."

Instantly the eyes hardened and she met his stare with a mocking smile. "I make my own time schedule and I don't report to you, regardless of what you think, this isn't your very own private stronghold. Besides, I was busy getting phase one of our mission in place."

"Did it work?"

She looked at him smugly," I'm in place and I've made contact. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby."

"Then why are you late?" He snapped, annoyed at her mocking attitude.

"I got stuck at a welcome aboard party. I couldn't just up and leave, now could I?" She purred, turning away from him. "It might have ruined my cover if I did. What have you been doing? Other than just standing around brooding about my arrival and doing absolutely nothing?"

"Watch your mouth," he growled. "I'm in charge of this operations and I've got too much invested for you to screw it up because you can't control those sarcastic, witty comments of yours."

"You're not the only one that has a lot invested in this," she retorted icily. "I've waited years for this opportunity. Nothing and no one is going to stand in my way. Not even you."

"When will you be able to complete the mission?" He inquired, amused by her raw hatred towards him.

"Impatient, are we?" She asked sarcastically.

"The longer it takes, the greater the chance of detection and contamination there will be. We can't allow that to happen. We've spent too many years and resources to get to this point. Aren't you ready for it to end?" He replied heatedly.

"I've thought of nothing else," she replied with a vicious laugh. "In a matter of weeks, it'll finally be over and I can get my life back."

"That soon? Have our suspicions been confirmed?"

"Not yet, but you know how determined I can be when I want something," she replied, smirking.

"When you're motivated, you mean," he interjected, his voice mocking.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with hatred and loathing.

"I'm very motivated," she agreed, coolly. "I'll find out who Superman is and make him pay."

He looked into her determined features and smiled cynically at her. "To capturing the threat, Lois," he saluted.

"No, Trask," she chided, "To the death of Superman."

* * *


End file.
